1491 DR
Alturiak 4 * Iarno Albrek, representing the Lords' Alliance, goes to Phandalin to set up a constabulary. Alturiak 16 * Iarno Albrek goes off the grid and sets up the Redbrands. Alturiak 17 * Harbin Wester posts a job for someone to take out the orcs in Wyvern Tor. Ches 3 * Gundren Rockseeker and his brothers find the entrance to the long lost Wave Echo Cave. Ches 5 * Mount Hotenow erupts, destroying much of Neverwinter Wood. Ches 7 * Alaya of Agedon makes her way to the city of Neverwinter. * Cardan and Bronn leave Crimmor with the help of a mysterious raven. Ches 8 * Godon "Blackhand" Lugar arrives in Neverwinter and starts looking for a job as a blacksmith. * Cardan makes a pact with the Raven Queen. Ches 9 * Venomfang arrives in Thundertree. * A floating castle is seen southeast of Waterdeep and the town Nightstone is destroyed by giants. * The villagers of Nightstone take refuge in the Dripping Caves and get taken hostage by goblins. Ches 10 * Allamir Cromwell arrives in Neverwinter. Ches 11 * Gundren Rockseeker and Sildar Hallwinter meet Godon, Allamir, and Alaya and task them with escorting a wagon full of supplies. Ches 12 * Gundren Rockseeker and Sildar Hallwinter are attacked on the High Road and taken hostage by goblins from the Cragmaw tribe. * Cardan and Bronn arrive in the destroyed village of Nightstone, meet Kella Darkhope, and rid the town of its goblin infestation. Ches 13 * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya arrive in Phandalin and deliver the supplies to Barthen's Provisions. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya learn of the Redbrands and their leader, Glasstaff. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya are tasked with looking into the appearance of undead at the Old Owl Well. * Allamir Cromwell meets Halia Thornton, a fellow member of the Zhentarim. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya get attacked by four Redbrand ruffians and proceed to leave Phandalin. * The Ear Seekers attack the Ardeep Forest and get chased out by the Ardeep Elves. * Cardan and Bronn make their way to Nandar Keep and gain the assistance of Alara Winterspell. * Xolkin Alassandar sends word of the giant attack in Nightstone to the Zhentarim. * The Ear Seekers arrive in Nightstone and start attacking the Zhentarim and the Nandar Keep guards. * The Ardeep Elves arrive in Nightstone and help eliminate the orcs. * Cardan, Bronn, and Alara Winterspell attack the Dripping Caves and rescue the missing villagers of Nightstone. Ches 14 * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya meet and befriend a baby owlbear which they name Hero. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya attack Cragmaw Hideout and rescue Sildar Hallwinter. They kill Klarg and find out about the Black Spider. * Cardan leaves Nightstone. Ches 15 * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Sildar meet Jarlaxle outside of Cragmaw Castle. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Sildar attack Cragmaw Castle and kill Grol and Vyerith. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Sildar rescue Gundren Rockseeker. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya find out that Glasstaff and the Black Spider are connected. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya find out about a mysterious individual named Zalto. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya recover Gundren's map to the Wave Echo Cave. Ches 16 * Lytherys Moonwhisper leaves Mornbryn's Shield. * Cardan arrives in Phandalin. Ches 17 * Sister Garaele tells Godon, Allamir, and Alaya that the Redbrands killed Thel Dendrar and that his wife and children are missing. * Sister Garaele reveals she's part of the Harpers and asks Godon, Allamir, and Alaya to ask Agatha about the location of a certain spellbook. * Linene Graywind informs Godon, Allamir, and Alaya that her colleague and friend Darthag Ulgar was recently killed in Nightstone and asks them to deliver a letter to his ex-wife Alaestra Ulgar in Triboar. * Halia Thornton informs Godon, Allamir, and Alaya about the recent giant attack in Nightstone and about an apparent sighting of another giant in the Neverwinter Wood. * Halia Thornton asks Allamir to bring her Glasstaff's head and any correspondence in his quarters. * Halia Thornton tells Allamir to look for Urlam Stockspool if he ever finds himself in Triboar and in need of work. Ches 18 * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya attack the Redbrand Hideout underneath Tresendar Manor and rescue Mirna Dendrar, Nars Dendrar, and Nilsa Dendrar. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya capture and interrogate Myrdin and save Droop. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya get attacked by Glasstaff, who manages to escape, stealing one of their horses. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya find evidence that Glasstaff's real name is Iarno Albrek and that he's working with the Black Spider and inform Sildar Hallwinter of their findings. Ches 19 * The townsfolk of Phandalin throw a festival as a token of gratitude towards Godon, Allamir, and Alaya. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya meet and join with Lytherys Moonwhisper. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Lytherys get tasked with killing the orcs in Wyvern Tor by Harbin Wester and to deliver a letter to Darathra Shendrel in Triboar. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Lytherys make their way to the Cragmaw Hideout where they retrieve the stolen supplies from the Lionshield Coster. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, and Lytherys arrive in Thundertree where they meet with Reidoth who explains about the recent eruption of Mount Hotenow and Venomfang. Ches 20 * Lytherys Moonwhisper mysteriously vanishes. * Lucy and Protonian leave Neverwinter and arrive in Thundertree, hoping to find and kill the dragon that lives there. * Godon, Allamir, and Alaya explore Thundertree and meet and join with Lucy and Protonian. They find their stolen horse, recognizing that Glasstaff must be nearby. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, Lucy, and Protonian find and kill Glasstaff. Ches 21 * Belreak, Bobo, Conan, and Levira Porridgepot get contracted by King Harnoth of Citadel Adbar to investigate the dwarven ruins of the city of Ascore. * Belreak, Bobo, Conan, and Levira Porridgepot retrieve a lich's phylactery from the mysterious pool of liquid shadow in the center of the ring of the Red Pyramids. * Belreak, Bobo, Conan, and Levira Porridgepot accidentally free Veddubul from his prison inside the Hlaungadath Portal. * Belreak, Bobo, Conan, and Levira Porridgepot manage to escape from Veddubul by leaving through the same portal he was trapped in and taking his phylactery with them. Ches 22 * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, Lucy, and Protonian make their way to Wave Echo Cave, where they find Tharden Rockseeker's dead body and encounter some bugbears. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, Lucy, and Protonian encounter a drow spellcaster accompanied by a few bugbears, who they mistakenly identify as the Black Spider. * Godon, Allamir, Alaya, Lucy, and Protonian encounter and kill the real Black Spider who is accompanied by two giant spiders. Category:Years Category:15th century